


Panic Room

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Happy Ending, anxiety attack, kinda- he turns into one, shit writing, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Inspired by Panic Room by Au/Rathat's it idk lol go listen to that for your summary
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 16





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Shit writing, Anxiety, Anxiety Attack, Short story

"Hello everyone! My name is Virgil, now today I wanted to show you something. So, you all know what a Panic Room is, correct? A secure space to protect you from multiple things and shit like that. Now, there is another form of it. A place where your anxiety, as the form of a personality aspect, goes to regain his energy and continue to protect you. But instead of like Logic's where it's a library, or Patton's where it's Candy Land bullshit, it's much worse. It's a dark room that flashes your fucking fears at you, forcing you through five minutes of each of your deepest, darkest fears until you have an anxiety attack so bad you vomit, and pass out. Not even kidding. It's awful." Virgil explained quickly, he was currently walking down a dimly lit hallway with flickering lights. "No matter how much you hate it.. you need to do it though, so, you want to see my torture from another perspective? Watching someone cry for help, scream, gasp for air? Then here you go, cause you won't see anything I'm seeing except myself." He said, flicking on nightvision on the camera as he opened a large black wooden door with rusty iron hinges. he chuckled, playing a song on his phone. "Welcome to the panic room! Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you, come for you!" He sang with a smile. But it quickly became a frown as he fully entered the room with a sigh.

Like he had said, the room was all black, but to the camera it was green so they could see. Virgil dragged something over and placed the camera down on top of it, heading to the center of the room.

Virgil suddenly froze, pure terror on his face as he stared near the camera. You could see his chest heave as he ran over with a scream and covered his mouth, sliding down and holding something. He mumbled under his breath as a tear slipped from his eye.

After the five minutes were up he let go of the seemingly imaginary figure.

He whimpered and gasped quietly. [Agh fuck I don't know Virgil's fears]

By twenty three minutes Virgil was a sobbing mess, curled in on himself as he screamed and cried, gasping for breath with the tears rolling like rivers. "Make it stop!" he screamed desperately, covering his ears. His breathing was jagged and shaky, his chest moving quickly.

Virgil's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the side unconscious, forming into a small white kitten.

The camera died around seven minutes later

-=-

Virgil whimpered quietly, his ears pushed again his head as he pushed himself up. He trotted over to the camera, grabbing it's strap and trotting back to his room with tears in his eyes and rolling down, soaking into his white and black fur.

[Virgil, as a cat, logically would be all white with black under his eyes. Considering how pale he is and he wears black eyeshadow]

He heard talking in the hallway, coming to a quick stop. "Have you seen Virgil?" Princy inquired

"Nope, he's been out since around eight when I heard him leave his room" Patton responded.

"Oh, alright, I shall continue to search" Princy responded.

Virgil whimpered, not wanting to see anyone before slowly scooting back to the corner, his claws scratched against the ground and he jumped, the camera around his neck bouncing and hurting him. Roman quickly jogged over with a raised brow, he looked around before down at the kitten.

"A.. kitten?" he mumbled, moving over and crouching down to the kitten. "with a camera? Hey wait.. that's Virgil's camera" he reached for it, but the kitten whimpered and scooted away shaking it's head. "Hey, it's alright, just let me see the camera." Virgil seemingly sighed, trotting over knowing the annoying prince-like aspect wouldn't leave him alone. "That's a good kitten" Roman smiled, grabbing the camera and picking Virgil up before taking them both to his room as he softly pet the Kitten's head.

Roman swung the door open to his room, placing the kitten on his bed, kicking the door shut and taking the camera to his desk. "So how are you in the mindscape?" he asked the kitten, it simply mimicked a sigh, whimpered and curled up into a little ball.

Roman grabbed new batteries for the dead camera, dropping out the old ones and putting them in.

The kitten stood and hopped over to the Desk. "Are you by chance Virgil's cat?" he asked, noticing the eyeshadow-like marks under the cats eyes, the cat pawed at the camera as it turned on.

Roman moved to the most recent video, seeing Virgil's face and smiling. When he opened the video and watched it, he was horrified. Not at the end yet he paused it with tears in his eyes. "Why does he have to go through this..?" he whispered, the kitten nudged the camera with his nose. "Huh..?" Roman mumbled, playing the video. As Virgil collapsed he saw him form into a small white kitten and threw his head to the cat, his eyes wide. "Virgil?!" he cried "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" he covered his mouth. The kitten shook it's head and closed it's eyes with a quiet whimper before hopping over to the bed and curling up. Roman smiled sadly and laid down with him. "Goodnight, kitten" he chuckled, Virgil meowing quietly in response.


End file.
